


Three Times Wylan Pined (and Once He Didn't Need To)

by MoonlightMasquerade



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: (if you squint), Ableism, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gangs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightMasquerade/pseuds/MoonlightMasquerade
Summary: “Enjoy!” Wylan chirps once he’s done, hoping all the heat is gone from his ears.Jesper grabs the cups and a brilliant, white-toothed grin spreads across his face. “Nice drawing. You’re real talented, sunshine.”He watches as the boy goes back to his seat, says something that makes Brekker raise an eyebrow and almost smile, and tries to swallow down the fluttering in his belly.Oh no.***Or: the fluffy pining coffeeshop AU that's present in every fandom.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey & Inej Ghafa, Jesper Fahey & Kuwei Yul-Bo, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker & Jesper Fahey, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Comments: 35
Kudos: 269





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_symphony_in_vellichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_symphony_in_vellichor/gifts).



> Hello! It's been a long time since my last fic, but I'm BACK ~
> 
> This is a (long-overdue) graduation present for the lovely @a-symphony-in-vellichor! She asked for a fluffy Wesper short, and it finally jolted me out of my creative block. This fic is fully-written, and will update every day until it's completed!
> 
> Also, happy Pride Month to all my readers, especially those in the LGBTQ+ community!

It’s a quiet Saturday morning at the Barrel Cafe when Wylan meets the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen.

It’s impossible not to notice him, really. He’s dressed in the most flamboyant combination of neon green and burgundy. His laugh is bright and loud and lilting, like a ray of sunlight set to music. His cheekbones are cut from glass, and the sun gleams off his dark skin. He could be a model, an actor, with looks like that.

And he’s next to Kaz Brekker.

It’s impossible not to know who Brekker is. The whole college knows about him. He made records disappear. Changed schedules around. Moved people in and out of classes like chess pieces. There were even rumours that he’d made Professor Rollins resign. He could do anything for the right price. And he doesn’t seem particularly amused by whatever made his companion laugh, other than a faint quirk of his brow.

The dark-skinned boy heads straight to the counter, while Brekker settles himself in a corner booth. Wylan puts on a bright smile. “Welcome to the Barrel Cafe, what can I get for you today?”

“Cocoa cloud macchiato, tall, full cream, extra shot, light ice, extra whip for me - Jesper, that’s with an E, not like the crystal - and an espresso, venti, no cream or sugar - for Kaz.” His voice is bright, energetic, with the faintest hint of a Zemeni accent to the Kerch.

He tallies it up in his head. At least numbers make sense. “That’ll be six dollars seventy-five cents.”

The gorgeous boy -  _ Jesper  _ \- passes him a tenner. “Keep the change, cutie.”

Their fingers brush, just a moment, and Wylan has to turn away quickly to hide the red flooding to his face. “Just hang on while I get your drinks.”

It’s quick work to make them both. Brekker probably wants his coffee dark as his soul, and Jesper’s is sweet and sugary and bright. He grabs a marker, sketches a crow for Brekker and before he thinks about it, a sun for Jesper. Bright and warm and glowing.

“Enjoy!” he chirps once he’s done, hoping all the heat is gone from his ears.

Jesper grabs the cups and a brilliant, white-toothed grin spreads across his face. “Nice drawing. You’re real talented, sunshine.”

He watches as the boy goes back to his seat, says something that makes Brekker raise an eyebrow and almost smile, and tries to swallow down the fluttering in his belly.

_ Oh no. _


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without thinking about it too much, Wylan picks up his pencil and starts sketching. The lines of Jesper’s elegant nose and jaw. The broad, strong shoulders rippling under the bright pink shirt. The way the sunlight dapples his cloudlike hair. The curve of those lips -

Jesper continues coming back to the coffeeshop after that first day, both with and without Kaz.

On good days, he’ll saunter in with a grin, flirt maddeningly, order a pastry and something full of caffeine, and then type away like a madman for hours.

On bad days, he’ll walk in with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, crack a few jokes, order something ridiculously rich and sweet, and nurse it while staring at his screen with furrowed brows, his legs jumping restlessly under the table.

And then there’s the last two days. Yesterday, where he randomly ordered a chai latte to go and dashed out right after. And today, where he ordered something over-caffeinated but didn’t get a pastry with it. He’s barely typing and keeps looking up from his screen distractedly. But he’s smiling, not at all like it’s a bad day.

It’s so different from the Jesper that Wylan’s seen for the last few weeks that he can’t help but keep staring. And given it’s another quiet day, there aren’t any customers to distract him from his silly, romantic, ridiculous thoughts.

Without thinking about it too much, Wylan picks up his pencil and starts sketching. The lines of Jesper’s elegant nose and jaw. The broad, strong shoulders rippling under the bright pink shirt. The way the sunlight dapples his cloudlike hair. The curve of those lips - 

“Inej!” Jesper suddenly calls, rising up from his chair. Wylan turns to the door just in time to see the boy barrelling at a tiny Suli girl who seems to have appeared from nowhere.  _ How did she get in without the bell sounding? _

“This is the place I told you about - literally no one comes here - it’s the perfect place to work on our paper -” Jesper babbles as he pulls the girl over to the counter, one arm around her shoulders. He’s at least two heads taller than her, which should have made their position awkward but it just looks so comfortable - 

Wylan cuts off his train of thought about how nice it would be to be hugged by Jesper, and stuffs his sketch under the counter out of sight just in time. 

Jesper’s still monologuing. “So - sunshine, this is Inej. Inej, he does the best drawings for cups, you wouldn’t believe -”

The girl laughs, low and pleasant, and steps forward. “Sunshine?” she asks with a smile.

“It’s Wylan, actually.”

She grins. “Jes does like to nickname people. Anyway, he tells me you’re responsible for that lovely chai latte I had yesterday?”

_ Oh. _ That explained. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“Can I get it, tall? With a plate of strawberry waffles?”

“Coming right up.” He draws inspiration from the delicate silver pin holding Inej’s hijab in place to sketch a feathery wing on her cup, and hands it to her to see her delighted smile. Today’s sun is more intricate, more bright, with a sketched halo of light around it.

Jesper waves her to go take a seat first, and continues hanging around while the waffles cook, leaning against the counter with long-limbed ease. “That was a pretty job. Almost as pretty as your face.”

“I like drawing, I guess.”

“Got any pieces other than the cups? I’d love to see more.”

His mind flits to the drawing he did earlier, and he feels his face heating. “This one, the sketch of the harbour,” he says, tapping the drawing below the glass top of the counter.

Jesper’s eyes widen, and he whistles. “That’s talent. Real talent. You’re in the arts school?”

He nods shyly. “Studying art and music. I don’t know yet which I want to pursue.” 

“One day, I’ll see a picture of that pretty face in the papers, and you’re going to be famous, and I’ll say, hey, that’s Wylan!” He reaches across, pats Wylan’s hand for emphasis.

Wylan doesn’t think it’s possible to flush any more. The spots where Jesper touched him are so warm, warmer than his cheeks. “What are you studying?” he asks, before he can spontaneously combust.

“Law and business, double major. It’s how I met the other two.”

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _ He wishes the ground would open up and swallow him. Why would a law student want a barista trying to put himself through art school? A barista who’s so useless he can’t even read? 

Mercifully, the waffle iron beeps, relieving him of the need to say anything. “I - I’ve got to do the waffles,” he stammers, turning away and busying himself. The drawing from earlier looks up at him mockingly, like a dream that can never come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the pining continues ~ also, Wylan has some serious self-esteem issues and internalized ableism. To all my readers who have disabilities, you are important, you are valid, and you are amazing! 
> 
> Thanks to all those who have read and left kudos or comments! Your attention feeds the hungry writer :) follow me on tumblr @moonlightmasquerade for more!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every conversation makes him want more. Want to give the boy his number, to ask him on a date. Want to find out what those lips feel like, to taste that mouth, to feel the muscles flexing under skin. Want a million silly, infatuated, romantic things that he knows he can never have, that he doesn’t deserve.
> 
> It’s suffering, but it’s such sweet suffering he doesn’t want it to end.

Jesper keeps coming back, going from stopping by two or three times a week to coming almost every day, and Wylan doesn’t know what to make of it.

On the one hand, he gets to see Jesper, appreciate that gorgeous face and musical voice. When business is slow, they talk, and he learns more about the other boy. He’s from Novyi Zem, on a government scholarship to Ketterdam University, and some kind of a genius. And it’s -  _ nice _ \- to talk to him, hear about his life, occasionally gripe about customers.

On the other hand, every conversation makes him  _ want _ more. Want to give the boy his number, to ask him on a date. Want to find out what those lips feel like, to taste that mouth, to feel the muscles flexing under skin. Want a million silly, infatuated, romantic things that he knows he can never have, that he doesn’t deserve.

It’s suffering, but it’s such sweet suffering he doesn’t want it to end.

Today, at least, he doesn’t have too much time to daydream. Sunday brunch is always a busy time for the coffeeshop, and there are regulars who come every week for the specials they offer. 

He’s just passed a plate of special waffles - strawberry and chocolate and syrup, the usual decadent order for fashion major Nina and her boyfriend, who come every week - to the part-time server when the door chimes.

Brekker comes in, which he hasn’t done since the first day Jesper arrived. And as if that wasn’t shocking enough, Inej is by his side, his gloved hand on her waist. Wylan can’t help but stare. Inej, who was all sweetness and strength and passion for justice, with one of the shadiest characters on campus? 

Then again, for a while he’d wondered if Jesper was with Inej, but if she’s with Brekker, that could mean…

Before his thoughts go too far in that direction, Jesper appears, tugging a slim, pretty Shu boy by the hand.

“Jes!” Nina calls, standing up. “You finally brought him to meet us!”

Jesper hooks an arm around the boy’s waist. “I had to be sure you miscreants wouldn’t scare him off,” he calls back.

_ It doesn’t mean anything. He’s touchy with everyone. _

Wylan makes himself smile as Jesper and the boy reach the counter. “Welcome - and welcome back - to the Barrel Cafe, what can I get for you today?”

“The usual cocoa cloud macchiato for me, and for my man Kuwei here, a tall strawberry frappucino, plus the Sunday waffle special,” Jesper announces. Then he leans in and says, in a voice designed to carry, “I told him you did the most gorgeous drawings, so - surprise him?”

He takes a good look at the boy. Tall, slim, with sleek dark hair, perfect bone structure - he’s almost as pretty as Jesper - and eyes that hold an inner fire. “Can do. Why don’t you go take a seat, and I’ll send the cups with the waffles?”

Jesper winks. “Thanks, cutie.”

Wylan watches as the two leave and pull a table over to Nina and Brekker’s tables. He makes the drinks, puts the waffles in the iron, but his eyes keep straying over there. The couples joke around with each other, and Jesper turns to the new boy every few minutes to say something or offer him some food. 

_ He’s taken _ . And that’s the end of that.

The flame on the cup burns the last bit of hope in his heart, and the sun’s rays are long, narrow spikes that could cut straight to the bone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wylan's hopes are dashed... or are they?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, I'd love to hear from you in the comments! This story is nearly over but it's been a really fun ride ~ last part tomorrow!


	4. (Plus One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wylan’s heard stories before about the area around the coffeeshop. Not a good part of town, people said. Don’t be there alone at night. But he’d never noticed anything to worry about. Not until now, when the streetlights are half dead, half flickering, and there’s a cold wind blowing.

It was five days after that Sunday and Jesper hadn’t come in since, probably because his boyfriend had seen Wylan staring and gotten jealous. 

And because of that, Wylan had been halfway between moping around and pining, which led to him being distracted. Being distracted led to him dropping the coffeepot while they were closing up, which had promptly shattered, and then he’d insisted on cleaning it up by himself.

Which is why it’s almost one in the morning and he’s walking home, alone.

Wylan’s heard stories before about the area around the coffeeshop.  _ Not a good part of town _ , people said.  _ Don’t be there alone at night _ . But he’d never noticed anything to worry about. Not until now, when the streetlights are half dead, half flickering, and there’s a cold wind blowing.

A horn shrieks loudly, and he turns, caught in the glare of headlights that are coming too close, too fast.

Wylan throws himself into an alley just in time as the car screeches past up on the pavement, soon followed by another two vehicles and - is that the sound of  _ bullets _ ?

That makes the normal route home out of the question, then. So he wanders deeper into the alley, makes a right turn then a left, hoping he’ll get back to familiar territory soon, but it’s so dark and he doesn’t know where he’s going.

He rounds a corner and stumbles into someone’s back. “Sorry,” he says, peering at the man in the faint glow of the streetlamp - he must be near the road. 

The man growls. “You lost, kid?”

“Y-yeah. Could you tell me how to get to Stave Road?”

Then suddenly his head hits the bricks and there’s a knife at his throat. “How about you give me your wallet first?”

Everything after that seems to happen so fast, like a hazy dream. He’s reaching for his wallet. The man snatches it from him, scoffs at the few dollars inside, digs in his pocket and grabs his phone. And then there’s a voice suddenly shouting, “Hey!”

The man steps away immediately, dropping the knife, and Wylan slides to the floor. Long, long legs appear in his field of vision. “What do you think you’re doing - coming into Dregs territory - you and your Liddies had best stay out of here if you know what’s good for you -” a strangely familiar voice demands.

And then Jesper’s squatting in front of him. “Hey, Wy. You okay?”

He nods, and grabs Jesper’s hand with his own trembling one, pulling himself up. “Uh. Yeah, I’m fine.” His cheeks flush. Of all people to see how soft and useless he is… 

“Anyone I can call for you?”

“No, no need. I’ll be okay.”

Jesper peers at him. “You don’t look fine, cutie. Just hang on a sec.” he pulls out his phone and goes a few steps away, speaking in a hushed voice. “Tell Dirtyhands I’ll be late -”

He returns in a few moments with a bright grin. “Alright, Wy. Where do you live?”

Wylan can’t bring himself to object after that. So the other boy chatters away throughout the walk, saying charmingly meaningless things designed to make him smile. 

They finally stop at the foot of his apartment. “Well, here we are,” Wylan says, the words coming out awkward and stiff. “Thanks.”

The other boy grins. “No trouble at all, sunshine.”

“It’s much appreciated,” he mumbles, forcing a smile. “Goodnight.”

He’s halfway up the steps when Jesper calls to him. “Don’t you want your things back?”

“Oh - yes, thank you.” He comes back down, feeling like an idiot.

Jesper hands him back his phone and wallet. He takes them, careful not to touch the other boy’s hands, and notices his screen is unlocked and on the contacts page. “Listen, sunshine, I just live a block away from here. That’s my number - if you’re locking up alone, you can give me a call, I don’t mind.”

He feels like his face is on fire. Not just did he need rescuing, Jesper thought he was so useless that he needed a babysitter. “I’ll be fine, really.”

“Yes, well.” Jesper winks. “You don’t just have to text me if you’re locking up. If you’re coming off work and want company for dinner, I’m up for it.”

“Won’t your boyfriend mind?” 

“Boyfriend?” He looks baffled.

“The boy you brought on Sunday - you kept talking to him -”

Jesper lets out a loud hoot of laughter. “Oh, Kuwei? No, no, no - he’s an exchange student from Shu Han, he doesn’t speak much Kerch, I’m his buddy! Not his boyfriend!”

“So you’re -”

“Looking for an excuse to give the cute barista my number, since I’m going to be a poor man if I keep going to the coffeeshop to see his pretty face? Yes.”

“Oh,” Wylan breathes, his head whirling. Before he can overthink things, he blurts out, “In that case - lunch? Tomorrow, it’s my day off?”

Jesper winks. “Alright then, sunshine, it’s a date.”

_ A date. With Jesper. _ He can’t stop grinning for the rest of the night.

Somehow the other boy’s seen something in him, something worth wanting. And maybe, just maybe, Wylan can have what he’s been wanting, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we've come to the end ~ I really hope you enjoyed this little fic of mine! Comments and kudos always make me happy :) let me know what you thought of it down below!


End file.
